The Chess Club
by jeccabelle
Summary: The chessboard is the world, the pieces are the phenomena of the Universe, the rules of the game are what we call the laws of Nature and the player on the other side is hidden from us"-Thomas Huxley My name is Raven I thought I knew the rules of this world. My life changed and now I'm stuck in the middle working for a queen. -Sincerely the Pawn.
1. Prologue

I wiped the grease on my jeans staining yet another spot on my ripped up jeans. I turned on my motorcycle hoping for the best. My Ninja motorcycle rumbled with life. I sighed from relief and walked over to the stereo changing the station. The song Back in Black by AC/DC played. "Hey I don't pay my grease monkeys to stand around." Phil yelled staring at me. I rolled my eyes of course he chooses to pay attention when I am not working.

"I was just changing the station sir that's all." I replied.

"Well instead of working on your own ride there is a customer up front. His tires have baldinis." He pointed towards the front. "Something you can handle right?" He said.

"Yes." I glared. Sexist Jerk. I walked out to front of the garage and a guy with silver hair stood there shaking his head at his worn down car.

"Love your look." I smiled. He turned around he had red eyes. "Whoa I love your contacts." He nodded smiling.

"So why did it take so long to get your tires changed." I looked at the worn out tires.

"I couldn't afford it."

"I would have done this for free." I massaged the car. "Poor girl."

"So what made you want to become a mechanic?" He asked making conversation. I unscrewed the tire.

"My father works with cars taught me everything I know." I chuckled realizing how much of that sounded like a script from a movie.

"That's nice."

"Yeah usually people my age don't get this kind of job without schooling, but my father is friends with the old man." I pointed at Phil. "He owes him."

"Wait How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I smiled. I got two tires in.

"Wow impressive sixteen." He smiled. "As you can tell I have no skills in cars."

"Oh you probably possess skills I don't have." I winked.

"I don't think so." He frowned.

"Oh smile everybody has something you just haven't found it yet." I looked at him encouragingly. "Look you have awesome silver hair and vampire eyes what's not to love."

"If you really say so." He chuckle. I got the last tire in.

"There you go, start taking better care of her okay."

"I will be back just for you." He grinned.

"I can't date customers." I smirked. "Hey what's your name?"

"Cel yours?" He grinned once more.

"Raven don't forget it." I waved by and walked into the back.

**Cel's POV**

**"**Is she ready?" She talked through the phone.

"Ready as ever my queen."


	2. The Chess Game

The Chess game

'Check mate." Nick placed his white knight on my last escape spot. I put my head down on the table glaring at it to move out of the way. "Do you surrender?" He smiled.

"Never this is my secret weapon." I swooped my hand down and grabbed his king dangling it in front of him. "He is my hostage have all your men back away from my royal king or he dies."

"That is not how you play Raven." He tried grabbing it. I pulled it away and caressed it with my fingers.

"It's called element of surprise." I smiled.

He grunted. "Okay okay." He pulled his pieces back.

"And I would like my queen back." I raised my eyebrows. Chrissa charged into the house slamming the black door huffing and puffing.

"Why does that monster of a girl get everything?" She pouted and sat down on the brown leather couch across from us sitting at a table.

"Who was it this time Rhana or Amira?" She scowled at me and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag of pretzels.

"Neither it was that girl on the dance team her name was Kari." She popped a few pretzels in her mouth and sat down next to us. "Ew chess." I rolled my eyes.

"As you were saying drama queen." I replied.

"Oh anyways I was flirting with the new guy he is a total hottie and she just grabbed him and stole him away from me." I nodded as she angrily bit the pretzel.

"Really so she didn't kill a box of kittens in front of you its just a guy who would probably cheat on you." I looked at the chess board throwing the king to Nick and sighed. "Truce."

"Hey I want to destroy your king." Nick said.

"Maybe next time."

Chrissa just looked at me all disgusted. "You are supposed to be like oh my gosh I am so sorry lets go sabotage her date with him." I laughed at her Idea.

"You would really do that."

"Yes and you would come with me." She batted her eyes.

"How about I just punch her in the face she will freak out of how ugly she looks and she will cancel the date."

"Or double date." She looked at me and Nick.

"Haha funny." I played with my brown hair.

"Please I already said you would love to go and I'm just going say I didn't feel well enough to come with."

"What!" I charged over to pummel her face, but Nick grabbed me in time. "What do you expect me to do anyways."

"You can always figure a thing out that's why you play chess." She looked at the chess board and shuddered. "I don't know how you guys play that."

I pushed Nick off. "What do I get from this?"

"A happy friend." I glared. "Okay okay I know how you love to shake things up a bit so how about having the popular girl not get the guy." I shook my head. "Okay fine I will give you a hundred dollars."

"Deal." I brought out my hand but Chrissa just hugged me while I stood there.

"Do I have a say in this at all?" Nick said.

"Nope." I said.

"You get a date with her." Chrissa answered.

"Chrissa don't push this any farther." She laughed.

"Fine Nick I'll clean your dirty truck how about that."

"No I'm good." He smiled.

"Good because I was going have someone do that for me anyways." I grabbed her pretzels and ate a handful. "Now lets get you out of this tough girl look and put you in a dress." She took out my ponytail.

"Hey no one said anything about that."


	3. Prepare to Kill the Queen

Chrissa managed to get me into off the shoulder white shirt and curled my always hidden brown hair. She was now applying light raspberry colored lipstick. "Okay done with that."

"There's more." I groaned. "How do you do this everyday?"

"I don't know I just do it." She grabbed brown eye shadow and blush and applied them on my face.

"Okay now we are done." I grabbed my black boots and put them over my grey jeans. "Well aren't you going look in the mirror?"

"No I'm too afraid to see myself masked with makeup." I answered grabbing my leather jacket and wallet.

"I worked on you for so long, hey what do you think you are doing and taking that wallet with you?" She grabbed a black flat thing. "This is a clutch." I handed her my wallet while she reorganized my cards in there. I walked over to the long mirror and gasped. Chrissa looked up and smiled.

"I do not look like me." I grabbed my hair.

"Don't ruin it." She ran over swiping my hand off. "Here." She handed me the….. clutch. "Now remember the plan."

"I know I just don't like this." She frowned.

"Whatttttt."

"Uh I mean I'm just not used to this look."

"Well get used to it." She pushed me out the door.

"I do not want you driving in Nick's truck.

"We could ride my motorcycle." I suggested.

Chrissa gave me a look of displeasure. "Can you for once be girly?"

"Well I am not really into that shopping ritual you girly girls do." I answered.

"Hurry and get rid of Kari."

"Nick and I will be your royal rooks to destroy the evil queen." I bowed.

"You and your chess slang." She closed the door on me and I walked out to where my blue ninja motorcycle was with Nick looking at the ground bored.

"She made you clean up too." I ran over looking at his cleaned up shave face. He looked at me and his mouth dropped. He quickly closed his mouth and went back to normal with his teasing smile.

"You did too, never thought I would see your hair down ever again." I pushed him. I looked at my blue Ninja Motorcycle and got on.

"Meet you at Fruity Fun Arcade." I yelled as I took off. "I can't wait to meet the drama queen of the school and mystery boy." I said to myself


	4. Dizzyingly Confusion

The wind whipped against my hair as I rode by the long beautiful fields. I smiled at the shining sun and clouds. That's when I felt a strong force hit me making me fly off my motorcycle into the air, I screamed. I'm going to die, right as I almost hit the ground I floated.

"Wouldn't want our precious resource dead do we." I looked to the side there stood a guy he had blonde curly hair and almond colored eyes and had a well-defined face shape. He walked over smirking and with a flick of his finger I fell down with a Humph.

"You ruined my motorcycle you freak!." I yelled as I stood up.

"Really you got thrown out of the air from some mysterious force and floated and your mad about the motorcycle." He laughed.

"Do you know how much I worked for that! You better pay me back!" I glared. He snapped his fingers and I levitated in the air. "Hey let me go!." He started walking and he forced me to follow...float to him. "You idiot let me go I have a date you know they will find out I am missing."

"Are you the girl who is replacing Chrissa at the dinner." I glared at him.

"I knew it hot guys are dangerous, see Chrissa." I said to myself.

"Haha you are quite attractive yourself." He laughed turning around. I tried running away but I stayed in place.

"What are you?" I squirmed around. He brought me closer. "Hey buddy don't get any ideas."

"You don't have any idea what power you contain do you?" He looked at me curiously

"What?" I blinked. "I am just ordinary." I answered.

"No you aren't" He turned his back on me and started walking.

"Hey don't say things like that and expect me not to say anything."

"I am guessing someone is behind this that you haven't grasped you powers." He snapped his fingers again and I fell down.

"You could have slowly brought me down." He walked over to me.

"Do you wear anything that you never take off." He asked. He grabbed my bracelet and took it off.

"Hey that's not for yours to take." He threw it back to me.

"Nope that's not it." He looked at me again. " How have you not gotten your powers."

"It is because her powers inside her are locked up Cavan." I turned around. She looked exactly like him,

"Twins great double the trouble."

"Actually we are the complete opposite of each other he is annoyingly arrogant and I am wise and open-minded." She chuckled.

"Sister I don't think a fight would be good right now." He glared.

"You are right." She walked over slowly and smiled at me. "My name is Isana."

"Nice to meet you but, you know me and Cavan have a double date to catch up to." I ran off towards my banged up motorcycle. but I turned dizzy and fell down.

"Raven my darling I have the power over the brain and you have strong will power but not enough." I tried to keep crawling. "Please let me go." I whimpered as I collapsed making the world go black.

**Omg did you think this was going mean girl inspired story? Not anymore mwhahahahah me and my plot twists**


	5. The Date

**Kari's POV**

Am I being ditched no one ever ditches me. I glared at my slushie wanting it to explode. I checked my phone for any messages from Trevor. "Are you Kari." A low voice asked.

"Who else." I snapped looking up. He had brown messy hair and bright green eyes. He was cute in his own way. "I'm guessing your Nick."

" Yep." He answered awkwardly putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Have you seen a girl with messy curly hair and this tall." He put his hand out showing her height.

"Nope." I answered emphasizing the p. "I guess we both got stood up." I laughed.

He furrowed his brow confused. "She left before me and she would never ditch."

"Maybe you don't know her to well." I glared. "Hey since we are both here we could get something to eat." I purred. He nodded and sat down on the booth across from me.

"So who is this Raven I've heard about?" I sipped from my slushie that I failed to explode.

"Oh Raven she Chrissa's best friend." He answered quickly.

"Anything else what she does, hobbies, favorite color." I questioned. "You guys are dating aren't you?" I innocently asked.

He looked taken aback. "Oh me and Raven hahah we are just going on a date that's all." He laughed.

"Oh so your single." I tilted my head. His eyes widened. "Calm down I'm not asking you to marry me." I chuckled. "I'm guessing you've known her since childhood but she doesn't have the same feelings for you."

"How do you know that?" He looked at me questionably

I sighed shrugging my shoulders."I just know I know it's weird." I sipped from my slushie again. "Also you are very protective of her, but you know she can take care of herself."

"You haven't even seen her." He looked at me intensely. "Have you?" Raising one eyebrow.

"No of course not I just met you what would my interest stalking you and Raven, that's a waste of my time." I waved my hands in the air. "I have other things to do with myself."

"Like being the social queen." He snapped.

"That hurt." I frowned standing up and walked away.

"Wait I'm sorry I'm just frustrated right now." Nick exclaimed

"I guess Miss Plastic isn't in your agenda today is it!" I yelled not looking back swinging the door open and walked out. "Thought he was different." I grumbled. I rubbed my head from a headache I got this morning. "Ughhhhh." I threw the slushie causing a fruity mess to be splattered on the road. An electric shock went through my head making me fall down and scratch at my face. An image of dark ruby-red eyes piercing straight into mine. I shoke from fear. "Get out of my head." I screamed. The burning stopped and my vision appeared.

"Kammi what happened." He rushed over. I stood straight glaring.

"Its none of your business dweeb." I responded.

He laughed. "Dweeb that's all you got." I raised my head put on my sunglasses and walked off into my car. "You're not worth having my insults wasted on you."

**Kammi the Sass Queen is quite interesting isn't she. That's how my headaches feel all the time hahah.**


	6. 100 Degrees too Hot

**Soryy I haven't written in a while I had to study for exams and at the same time I was moving to Florida. We are in a funny situation right now where my family and I are living in a one bedroom dorm room. Heres my explaination My father works at a college and we dont have a house yet.**

"Ouch!" Kammi flailed her hand around from burning her finger. I apologetically looked at her lowering my head down

"Sorry." I said. "I still can't control my powers to well." I sheepishly smiled.

She glared. "I had to be paired with the temperature challenged freak." "Why did they match me up with you I could have been out there helping with an actual team." She ranted. This drama Queen is Kammi Testu hyō. She has a short curly auburn bob and gray eyes. She is the descendant of the royal Japanese tribe of Kinzoku Dōbustu which translates to metal animal, as you can tell she has the elemental power of welding metal into live beings. "Celsus!" Kammi yelled. Ha ha I know my parents had such a sense of humour making my name close to the word Celsius. My parents claimed that they named me after the 2nd century greek philosopher, yah right. "Were you even listening, I swear guys have this mute button when it comes to listening to something important.

"Complaining about how your life sucks is important?" I laughed.

"Uhh really your so rude." She huffed

"Sorry for insulting you your royal highness." I mockingly bowed.

"I don't want to deal with your silly games." She gave me a dirty look. "I'm done for today," marching right out the door.

"Good riddance." I scoffed. I looked around the room and sat down on a uncomfortable wooden chair, I didn't care though. "Why can't I get this right." I looked at my hands. I can't control anything in my life not even my hands. I clenched my fist and stood up hitting the wall leaving a dent. That dent was me damaged and broken.

"Destroying public property are we." My half brother Ash chuckled.

"What are they going to do take away my powers." I looked at my now bruised fist.

"Oh don't be so down on yourself brother." He replied slowly.

"We are not brothers." I shot daggers.

"Even if our blood is only half each other a brother is a brother." He smiled. "Come on let's leave and go somewhere." he smiled.

"And that somewhere would be?" I questioned ready to leave.

He walked over putting his arm around my shoulder. "How about let's get a few drinks and have fun." I pushed him away.

"Why would I ever go anywhere with you," and I stormed out the door and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it." I turned around and glared straight into her eyes. She looked right back in defiance with her fierce caramel eyes

"I am in no mood to deal with you." I answered

"Well we have something in common don't we."

**Caramel eyesss ohhh who could this mystery girl be staring straight into the eye of a man who has lost control of his own soul. I would love a review thank you. :)**


	7. Hulk's Offspring and the Devil Herself

**Well Raven is back but not where she wants to be. Poor girl. **

Ravens POV

"Welcome Raven." Mrs. Sahra smiled. I have to tell you she was quite beautiful ;olive skin, long curly platinum blonde hair. Her indigo eyes stared at me intently. "Have you enjoyed your stay here?" I quickly glared straight into her eyes giving her the answer. "Perhaps it takes getting used to." I didn't respond. "You have to talk sooner or later." She looked at me sternly. "Don't you have any questions?" I just looked past her. Of course I do! I yelled in my head, but this is the only way I can maintain in control in this forsaken place. She sighed. "I guess we have to do this the hard way." She grabbed her phone and texted someone soon after two huge men came through, like huge. They looked bigger than body builder Russians. How did you even fit through that door? My jaw dropped. Is she going to have me tortured by hulks children? I smiled at that one. "Take to her to her room she doesn't get any food or water until she talks." She smirked at me. So the old deprivation technique huh? Two can play at this game. I just grinned at her and walked over to evolution of boulder men. They grabbed my arms tightly

"Ouch watch your grip." I replied then put my hand to my mouth. Dang it she won. I looked over and she wickedly grinned. "I didn't say anything at all don't mind me come on boulders let's go." I laughed awkwardly trying to walk to the door but they grabbed me.

"So dear Raven." She gracefully walked over. "Any questions?"

"Yeah actually which way is out?" I asked

She glared. " I have had enough of your silly antics."

"Well I'm done being held captive in this prison here!" I snapped.

"The more you cooperate the less of a prison it will be to you."

"Why would I cooperate with you!" I replied with poison in my mouth I could almost taste cyanide.

"Because you my lady are in unknown territory I own you." Her eyes darkened.

"You may have me by force, but you will never really ever own me." I growled feeling more of that cyanide in my throat.

"Hahah Cavan is right you have fire in you, but trust me girl when I'm done with you, you will never leave me." She chuckled.

"You could never persuade me." She walked back to her desk sitting down. She daintily grabbed a silver remote and the now silent TV showed videos of Nick and Chrissa walking into a police station worried sick.

"Trust me I've got eyes everywhere see that man over there." She pointed to a shady looking police man at the side watching them like a hawk. "Right now I could tell him to rip them apart." I gulped.

"Don't hurt them." I answered calmly.

"Then obey me." She frowned. I nodded. She wins for now. "Good girl."

"Take her to her room. Have her ready for the banquet." What banquet? Please please let this be no vampires please I pleaded to no one in particular. I wouldn't be surprised though. I got pushed out and dragged into an elevator they pressed the number 30.

"Why are there no windows?" I asked daring the minions to answer. I got no response. "So I see you guys have eaten your spinach." They both looked at each other and both bellowed out laughing. I thought I was in an earthquake.

One calmed down and answered. "You are funny girl." He said in an accent I didn't recognize.

"Thanks I've been told that." I replied. They kept chuckling, oh the after shocks of the earthquake so nice. Well I was thrown into my bedroom. I looked around but found nothing new since the last five days I've been here. I walked over and sat on my cushioned white lace bed. "Why no windows?" I looked at the walls wanting sunlight to break through. Not being able to be outside makes me grumpy. Well one explanation can only answer no windows."Vampires it explains everything." There was a knock on the door. "No you cannot suck my blood." I exclaimed. I heard a laugh and a girl with long strawberry blond hair came in.

"Hey my names Lyla." She smiled. She was holding a Cream colored sleeveless flowy dress.

"There is no way your going to get me into that dress." I folded.

"I hate dressing up too but you know if the queen orders you to wear a dress, you wear a dress." She smiled softly.

"She isn't my queen." I glared at the disgusting dress before me.

"Hey at least its not pink." She smiled.

"That makes me feel a lot better." I said sarcastically. Lyla's hair went darker to a copper color. I didn't question her hair but gave a look.

"Girl I'm going to be blunt I can't leave without you getting a dress on which sooner or later you will, don't make this hard on yourself, I went through this myself."

"Fine." I snatched the dress and went into the bathroom I changed into and looked into the mirror my curly hair down. Why can't I get an elastic band around here. I looked quite sophisticated in this dress fit and accentuated my body very well I walked out and she held out heels. "Hahhahha I'll keep these sneakers."

"Thought you say that." she held her other hand up holding cream flats. I grabbed them thankfully and put them on.

"So what's this banquet about." I asked.

"Usually we have them if someone important comes into here like you."

"Why am I important?"

"I'm not the one to tell you." Lyla answered. "Now lets put on your makeup I'm supposed to make you perfect tonight." I walked over to the bathroom and she applied whatever these torture devices are called on my face and she braided my hair into a bun leaving curls on the side. I looked in the mirror.

"Wow." I looked at myself. "I must admit you did a good job for a lost cause like me."

"You a lost cause girl, you could be wearing a paper bag and all the guys here would fall for you."

I blushed at that. "Are they blind?"

"They may be dumb, but they aren't blind to a natural beauty like you." She smirked. "I bet even Cavan would be drooling if he saw you now."

"Don't even mention that guys name he ruined my motorcycle." The doors swung open and one of hulks children looked at me.

"Is she prepared."

"Always." I smirked. And I was dragged into an elevator once more ready to go to this so-called banquet."

**Banquets, Dresses, and Hulk oh my. Any questions just ask. :)**


	8. Nobody Understands

**Nobody Understand brings a new meaning in this chapter. Please Review if I made any mistakes, and I would love your take on this story.**

**Lyla's POV**

Empathy:The ability to understand and share the feelings of an another. I touched the word with my hand. "So simple but not enough." I sighed. I looked at the word above it. Empath: A person with the paranormal ability to apprehend to a mental or emotional state of another individual. I glared at the word. why don't they write how painful and lonely you are being able to feel and understand every living thing. My name is Lyla which means dark beauty, describes me perfectly.

_"Lyla you must calm down." A mans calm voice echoed into my ears._

_ "I can't, I can't!" I screamed I felt as if my body was going to explode, tears ran down my face._

_ "Look at me." I shook my head. I was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. I was to scared to hurt another person. "You can trust me." His hand touched my face I flinched I could feel everything he felt. Pity. Worry. Care. Scared. Courage. They all came at full force._

_"Don't touch me I'll hurt you!" He quickly took off his hand as if he had been shocked. "I tolll d youuu i'll hurt you." I stuttered. _

I grimaced snapping myself out of it. I hated to look back on my memories of all that emotion and fear the strongest one I fed off of. I'm an Empath a strong one at that, a very special one. I walked over to the bookshelf where I found it and shoved it back to its original spot. I'm not only an Empath who can feel and understand others. I can manipulate and feed off of others emotions, very dangerous.

"Hey where did my strawberry blonde go." I jumped at the sudden burst of sound, but turned around and smiled.

"You scared me you idiot." I answered. This bundle of joy is Ilo my best friend. He had his long black hair tied up that usually was free. "Changing up your look are we Inuit prince."

He chuckled. "Look your dark mood is fading already." I looked at my hair now turning strawberry blonde. Ilo always brightens my mood no matter what. "What were you thinking of?" He looked at me already knowing.

"Does it matter?" I frowned.

"Yes." He looked at me lifting my chin up. I felt butterflies in my stomach and he smirked.

"I could make you crying in seconds." I slapped his hand off.

"Feisty today huh." Ilo smiled.

"I can handle myself very well." I glared then softened my face. "Sorry." I looked to the side. "I haven't released my emotions in awhile." He frowned.

"Why haven't you?." He gave me the look.

"Don't you dare think I'm going back to how I used to be."

"I wasn't." He defended.

"You were I'm not stupid." I shot daggers.

"Sorry I'm just trying help." He answered. "I don't want you hurting like that again."

"So why did you come to the library?" I sat down on the table, changing the subject.

"To see you my darling." He walked closer making me blush.

"Seriously what are you here for?" I stood up pushing him playfully. He opened his mouth to speak but the doors opened slamming on the wall. " its such an honor." I curtsied. Mrs. Sarha looked at me and Ilo and shook her head disapprovingly and elegantly walked over.

"I have a job for you to do Lyla." She smiled.

"Yes what is it." I asked

" Mrs. Cadwell has arrived and she needs persuasion to get ready for the banquet." She purred.

"Miss Cadwell she is here but how?" I gasped.

"I can trust you two can keep this a secret that she isn't here." She smiled.

"Yes milady." I nodded with Ilo.

"Well I need you to do a favor and use your power to persuade this girl to go to the banquet she is quiet strong willed." I nodded. "Well go now there will be a dress and other supplies for her to be ready.

"Yes of course." I rushed off leaving Ilo to the vicious witch. Poor girl I hated my banquet too.

**Did you think that I would start with caramel eyes? Haha sorry. Well do you like Lyla another one of my new characters that I'm excited about to share her past and future. Now you know why Raven didn't fight to not go poor girl.**


	9. Banquet Fright

** Enjoy! :)**

**Raven's POV**

floor 10 is the banquet I repeated in my head. Floor 100 is Sarha's Lair. Floor 30 is my personal jail. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. My jaw dropped once again, how can they make this prison so beautiful. Marble pillars lined up to a huge wooden door people in dresses and suits stood there staring at me confused. They dragged me on the checker board floor taking me to another and smaller door. The door swung right open Mrs. Sahra smiled straight at me. "I see Lyla persuaded you to come." I glared. Why did I give up so easily? I shook my head and looked at Sarha once again she wore a long flowy white diamond studded dress her hair curled perfectly. Her makeup soft and subtle but her purple eyes were still commanding.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Your are going to be introduced to my people." She smiled.

"Your people?" What does that mean.

"Yes my people I saved every one of them."

"Well of course you abduct them and mentally abuse them till they bow down to you." I glared.

"I will not have you talk like that when you get announced." Her purple eyes darkened making my eyes burn.

Her words sank in and I went pale."Wait what I'm being announced?" I stepped back into my bodyguards.

"Well I guess I found your weakness." She chuckled. "Don't worry I'll do most of the talking child."

"You cannot force me to go up there!" I yelled. I heard her minions grunt. "Or maybe I am." I stumbled in having them follow me.

"Now just wave and smile, here is Miranda she will tell you to go on when it is time." I got ushered to a short old woman with wise kind eyes. I nodded and Sarha walked off on her white high heels to the stage where a throne and eight other chairs filled with old men and women laughing and talking. "Greetings." Sarha's voice echoed through the room. The laughs and glasses clinking stopped. "I am here to congratulate on passing your tests." They all applauded. "But I expect more next year." They stopped clapping. " This banquet is not only for you, but a special guest that will soon be in our home."

"Home more like house arrest." I scoffed. The old lady scolded me with her eyes. "Go now." She pushed me. My heart beated like the drum solo from led zepplin-Moby dick. I walked out and everybody gasped and whispered. I gulped fearing that my drum solo heart was going to jump out and play for everyone. I stood right beside Sarha. "Welcome to Cathmore Raven Cadwell." She declared giving them the look and they applauded. "She will be joining you to dance today." She fake smiled again.

"Dance?" They all laughed thinking I was joking.

"Yes you are an important piece to Cathmore your powers are quiet extraordinary."

"What powers?" I looked confused. And they laughed again.

"You are quite amusing darling now enjoy the dance." She sat down having everybody go back to there food, dancing, and talking. I walked off the stage back to the kind old lady.

"Mrs. Sarha told me you weren't aware of what powers you behold she told me to prep you before you go out and talk to your new classmates."

"Wait is this a school like X-men." I smiled and laughed out loud. The lady grinned chuckling softly.

"You my dear are quite something." She beamed. "But my dear X-men was a bit of a lighter story."

"Lighter?"

"What I'm saying is this isn't a movie, that women I respect but she is not a women you agree with on morals."

I nodded understanding. "If you disobey her enough you will feel tortured inside and out those violet eyes aren't just there to be pretty." She informed. "Now about your powers." She cleared her throat. "Your adopted."

"I know that." I shrugged.

"Your biological parents are dead."

"I know that too I was being babysat by a nanny." "They got in a car accident." I cringed. "Oh my gosh that's the most used excuses in movies." "They didn't die in a car accident did they?" I questioned.

"You're very smart."

"Really well its the lamest excuse used ever in movie plots, and it is believable in reality I thought I was in."

"Your parents were dark and cruel." I looked taken aback.

"Usually its the plot that someone dark and cruel killed my parent's." I raised my eyebrow

"Shhhh let me finish remember this is not a movie or a book."

"Oh sorry."

" Mrs. Sarha would have hired them to do her dirty work, but they didn't want to work for anyone they wanted to be followed and have good and evil to show themselves to the world, they wanted to control the normal people."

"Oh wow so they basically wanted to enslave humans."

"Yes and good and evil both disagreed usually good would imprison them, but the evil didn't want for them to live and they were after your parents and succeeded they wanted to kill you, but a women persuaded them that she was just a baby she could be raised good and to control her powers."

"What exactly do I have?"

"We aren't technically sure what you have." "But your mother could posses people like a puppet, She could make them kill themselves slowly."

"Oh wow." I put my hand over my mouth.

"We expect you to have that ability."

"What else?"

"Your father was probably possessed by your mother to fall in love her."

"Why would she do such a thing."

"Because she fell in love with him, but he was to good and righteous and knew of her doings."

"So she possessed him so she could have him." I interrupted.

"He was at that time Mrs. Sarha's husband."

"Wait she is basically my step-mother."

"Yes now your father had great power which was good because he was a great man before."

"And his power is?" I impatiently waited.

"Aura choking, Aura manipulation, and augmentation."

"Aura what?"

"An Aura is an atmosphere that surrounds living and nonliving."

"Choking?" I asked.

"Aura choking is being able to suffocate someone's aura in themselves usually humans go insane, but people who have powers killed by their own power really painful."

"And I have that?."

"Most likely. aura manipulation is manipulating auras like fire and water you could switch someone's powers or how they work, it is very complicated. Augmentation is being able enhance someone's ability like your mother able to posses the whole world."

"So why haven't I felt or used these powers yet?"

"We had your powers locked inside you till you were ready."

"They thought sixteen was ready." I grunted.

"Well I have told you all you need to know now go into the banquet before they start noticing your gone long."

"I hate socializing." I whined.

"You will have to get used to the attention."

"Can't I just posses them to all leave me alone and let me free."

"That is why we haven't unlocked you." She answered shoving me out of my safe haven and into high school with powers.

**Dont you love some of the Irony I put in? Anyways sorry for the wait. So you know what she might posses ( Oh I love puns ) its sad her parents were evil well one of them was forced but that makes it more tragic. Please tell me if you don't understand anything or any mistake I wrote this in the middle of the night so yah. **


	10. Dancing with the Freaks

**Raven's POV**

I awkwardly walked over to the wooden door no longer surrounded. "What do I do just curtsie and talk about how evil my parents are." I grumbled. "Where are my body guards." I looked around seeing nobody. Should I run for it. No they probably are waiting for me in a elevator. I grabbed the handle opening the door. I walked in and everybody stared at me. "Hey." I waved.I could almost hear the crickets. Lyla came into view wearing a short black nylon dress with puffy long sleeves.

"Is she exhibit A or something guys." Her hair turned to a bright copper orange. They all went back to normal and started talking and eating. "Sorry about that the usual annoying gaping monkeys whenever something different comes around."

"Or the fact that my parents were to be a dictators of the world."

"That too. I think mostly cause they are scared of your potential."

"Oh to posses people."

"They don't know if you have been unlocked yet."

"Oh." I smiled.

"We could pretend your possessing me to freak people out." She winked.

"Hahah oh my gosh great idea."

"Hey what are you up to Lyla I know that look from anywhere." A native american looking guy walked over.

"What me nothing at all." She smirked. "Oh meet Ilo the Inuit prince."

"You don't have to tell her that I'm a prince."

"Well it is my honor." I mockingly bowed.

"See already she is going proper on me." He playfully pushed her. Her hair turned to a normal coppery color.

"So what's up with your hair?"

"Normal people have their eyes change from their mood. My hair changes."

"What are the colors you change into?"

"This copper color is normal." She grabbed her hair twisting it.

"Haha she has a color for when she gets sassy." Ilo beamed.

"So that bright orange coppery hair is sass right." I smiled.

"Laugh all you want ha ha ha." She mocked.

"Miss may I have this dance." A familiar voice asked.

I turned around shooting daggers with my eyes. "Not until you fix my motorcycle."

"Oh but you cannot refuse this dance" Cavan smirked.

"Or I could posses you to have pie shoved in your face."

"Well you can't can you." He answered.

"I can personally do it myself if your up to it Cavan." Replying with distaste.

"I promise if you dance with me every guy will want to."

"Is that somehow going to convince me?" I scoffed.

Ilo and Lyla were about to laugh.

"Trust me you don't want to be an outcast in this so called school."

"I want to cast you out of my personal space." I walked bumping into his shoulder. "No one ever trashes my motorcycle and gets away with it." I growled and strolled over to the food table grabbing a cookie. "I'll put my problems into food I'll be to fat for anybody's use here." I heard a chuckle and looked to the side. "Cel?" I furrowed my brow. "You son of a

"Whoa no need for foul words." He interrupted.

"Tell me were you even there to get your tires fixed or did you just get a car from the dumpster just to spy on me!" I poked him on the chest he stepped back.

"Well I actually did need my tires changed." He defended.

"So she did." I growled.

"Sorry that's the only thing I'm useful for." He winked.

"Ugh get me out of here." I stormed to the doors.

"Raven!" Nicks voice echoed through my ears. What why would he be here. I turned around.

"Nick." I whispered. "What are you doing here?" He gave me a pained look. "You were in my whole life and that was a lie." My eyes started to well up, but I turned around before he could see.

"Raven it wasn't like that." He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me" I turned around glaring. "Let me guess Chrissa is in on this too."

"No just listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"I'm your brother." He exclaimed. I gasped.

"Whh at" I stuttered.

"Half brother." He corrected.

"Mrs. Sarha." I realized. He nodded. I grabbed my head how can I process all this information in one day.

"Please stay Sarha won't be pleased."

"Ugh I hate stepmothers." I groaned.

"Hey its my mother your talking about."

"A crazy mother." I laughed. I saw Cavan walking over. " Hey big brother can you beat up Cavan." I pointed over.

"Why is that?"

"He trashed my motorcycle." I folded my arms. "Back for more are we." Cavan grinned.

"If you dance with me I will have your motorcycle replaced."

"Really." I smirked.

"Yes I promise." I brought out my hand and he shoke it. "A deal is a deal." He grabbed me and I had my hand on his shoulder and other hand in his hand.

"Just saying I don't know how to dance."

"You don't have to, just follow my lead." He grabbed my waist and I realized how close we were and I instantly blushed. "Oh not used to this are we." He smiled.

"This will be your first and last dance." I glared.

"Unless I offer another motorcycle."

"Nope never."

"So are you single." He grinned.

"Ha ha ha I'm so amused."

"So what about your gravity powers."

"Telekinesis." He corrected.

"Telephone what?"

"I can manipulate any matter not just levitation."

"What else does telekinesis do?." My curiosity peaked.

"I can manipulate the movements of others." He smirked.

"Hey watch it buddy I can posses people." I glared. "That explains why I haven't stepped on your shoes."

"No its all you babe." He smiled.

"Do not call me babe." The song ended and he let go.

"Are you sure you don't want another dance." His eyes hopeful

"You are replacing my motorcycle right."

"I don't break promises." I looked and saw Lyla smirking at me and Cavan, Oh great.

**Sheesh she is in a banquet soap opera. Met her brother (when he talked to Kari she didn't mean love), Cell is part of the inside, Cavan is flirting, and she is judged by her parents past she just learned about. Ahhhh.**


	11. Big brother

**Nick's POV**

Raven walked into the dance floor with the arrogant Cavan. I will have to keep him in check. I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. It's all out in the open now. I've always wanted to tell her but I couldn't or I would 've been taken away from her and her memory wiped.

"You look tense." Isana drawled emphasizing each vowel. "How was the revealing?"

"Better than I thought it would I expected for there to be a scene and I would end up with a shiner."

"I think she is so confused and overwhelmed that she doesn't even care enough to cause choas." She took a sip from her glass and handed me the other one in her hand. "Drink?" I took the glass and gulped it down and almost spat the wine out. "Oh I forgot to tell you I spiked it, thought you needed some after all that stress."

"Stress indeed." I coughed.

"So are you sure Kari might have powers?"

"Yes she either doesn't know or is hiding it horribly.." I nodded putting the glass on a servants tray replacing it with water drinking it all hoping the buzz would go away. "So why is Cavan so interested in Raven, I thought he would stay away from her because of her past."

"Oh we will never know with him." She grinned. "I think when he captured her something happened to him as if he was possessed." She chuckled twirling her glass.

"Don't joke around like that rumors will spread like wildfire."

"That's why nobody messes with me do they." She grinned. "Trust me I would never do that unless she pushes the right buttons."

"Isana promise me you won't." I looked intensely into her eyes and they softened.

"Don't try to intimidate me it doesn't work."

"Isana."

"I promise." She teased.

"Guess that's all I'm going to get out of you." She just smirked and gracefully walked away. That woman confuses me. The dance ended and Raven was still close to him but he let go of her and she looked around embarrassed. She talked to him still and I could see sass in her eyes. I just grinned she can handle herself pretty well without me can she.

**Here is Nick Yay more people to add-on my POV'S. But thank you for reading. Speaking of reading I read a few chapters to The watchmaker's Son, go ahead and read it.**


	12. Ready for School?

**Raven**

All worn out from dancing with all the guys who wanted me after Cavan danced with me. He was right thought I he was being cocky. I massaged my feet. I'm going to get you back for that. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked up and stared at myself blankly. Who am I? Once I get my abilities unlocked will I become just like my psychopath mother. I shook my head. Never just because I figured out I have awesome powers I'm not going to change. I will leave and become a professional mechanic. I thought of Chrissa. A tear went down. I can't imagine how hard it is for her to think I'm hurt or dead. I walked out of the bathroom, and opened the drawer grabbing a notebook and pen my stepmother allowed me to have.

**_Dear Chrissa,_**

**_I'm alive. I'm not hurt. Don't tell the police that I wrote you, I just don't want you worrying about me that's all. I'll try to contact you as much as I can. Please don't go to the authorities. I miss you. _**

Short, Sweet, and not to informative. I smiled maybe I can persuade my stepmother to let me send this. What if she doesn't maybe I can get Nick too give it to her. Probably not at least I will try tomorrow. I sighed and folded my short letter wishing I should write more but I can't tell her anything more at least for now. I set the paper down and walked over to my bed exhausted instantly falling asleep.

"Wake up!" Lyla's voice rang out jolting me up from the all to little sleep making me want to throw a pillow at her.

"Stay back or I'll aura chokehold you." I actually threw my pillow at her face, but she caught it.

"Guessing you danced to much." She laughed.

"Shut up." I pulled my blanket over me.

"Oh no you don't its your first day of school." She ripped the blanket from my grip.

"Tell them I'm sick with the flu." I groaned curling up trying to keep warm.

"Before I use my powers on you get up." She threatened. I got straight up.

"Okay Okay." I didn't want her to have electricity or fire powers that could harm me.

I walked in the bathroom brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail.

"Hey!" She grabbed my hair and tore off my ponytail."

"Watch it I'm getting ready." I glared.

"You are the daughter of an evil queen you are not going with simple outfits you got to make a statement."

"Says who?" I tried grabbing my ponytail back.

"Me and I'm doing your hair." She got into one of the marble sink drawers and pulled out a straightener. I've seen Chrissa use one of those they burn.

"Get the electric device away from me." I ran off.

"Come back here." She growled.

Twenty minutes later my hair was straight with volume I had contoured face as what Lyla called it. Smoky eye shadow with cat eye eyeliner, my lips a dark blood-red as if I was a vampire that just sucked your blood. I wore a soft light black dress that hugged my body with a ruby-red ring that matched my lips.

"So what are you trying to say here." I looked at myself amazed at how much I resemble a vampire.

"Nothing at all girl just having you let everybody know who is in charge" She replied.

"Can't I just be in a hoodie and jeans." I begged.

"Nope I didn't do that make up to match your jeans." I walked over grabbed my pencil and notebook with my letter tucked safely inside and I walked with Lyla to the elevator.

"What button do I press?"

"Oh number 7." I pressed the button. Now I have four levels down and lots more to memorize.

**Ahh she is going to school I hate being new too. Well I made a Facebook for all of you if your interested if you want to know what my characters look like. Its called Jeccabella Book. Thank you bye. ;)**


	13. What a Mess !

**Raven**

"This is outrageous." Mrs. Sarha yelled at all four of us. Lyla she was smiling. Ilo was almost at laughter. Cavan kept looking at me wanting me to get him out of this. Me my hair in a tangled mess, dress ripped up and I lost my shoe. Why do you ask that I'm this way well go back to the beginning of school.

Everybody turned around when the elevator opened expecting me to walk out and I did they all looked at me from head to toe, some jaws dropped, some glared, others just shrank from fear like I was their worst nightmare. I wanted to run back inside I didn't like having an effect on people, but what I learned from movies is to smile and walk like you're a supermodel with wind blowing at your hair. They all moved out of the way letting me through. Oh this is so nerve-wracking. Lyla walked with me in her black dress shirt, grey jeans, bright red lips, and a black fedora hat. She smirked. "Told you you'd make a statement." She whispered throwing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know if I can get used to this." I whispered back. I spotted Cavan talking to a guy with ashy brown hair. His friend stopped talking and just looked at me. Cavan turned around and saw me. I wanted to hide. He smirked and started walking over. "Lyla help." She looked at towards where I was freaking out.

"Can't help you there." I bumped her. "Hey literally I can't he has telekinesis powers."

"Hey you look nice Raven." Cavan stated.

"Thanks I really didn't know." I answered sarcastically glaring at Lyla. "You are dead after I'm done talking to this jerk."

"You really know how to make music to my ears" he laughed.

"Well if you want more music I have tons of symphonies for you."

"That's cute." He smiled.

"What." I glared. "Just because you are paying for my motorcycle does not mean I will want to talk to you."

"Oh I'm so heart-broken." He grabbed his chest pretending to die. Which made me smile. "Ah and the sass fades away." He smirked.

"No there's plenty more." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh now its back jinxed myself." He laughed.

"So uhm where am I supposed to uhm go."

"Oh sorry flirting time is over Cavan." She winked. "Lets go take you to potions class"

"Potions class am I witch." I followed her taking me down one of the halls.

"You could say that." She laughed.

"Its like chemistry but with magic."

"There's math here too." I groaned.

"Unfortunately yes." She stopped at the left and opened a turquoise door. And I instantly smelled rose, ocean salt, and a sour smell I couldn't make out. Kids were already working with all these plants and were cooking in small cauldrons. I tried not to laugh imaging witch hats on each of them.

"Ah I see Miss Cadwell made it to class." A English accent voice declaimed.I turned to the side with a tall lanky English man stared at me sternly.

"Oh sir it was my fault I was talking to Ilo and if it wasn't for her we would be hours late."

"Mhhm." He answered as of he knew she was lying. "Well I'll let this go today but you better be early tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I answered.

"You may call me professor Farro."

"Yes Professor Farro." I repeated smiling.

"Miss Cadwell you can be paired up with Celsus he used to be paired with uh whats her name."

"Tara." Celsus voice answered annoyed. I looked over and it was Cel. That makes sense its a nickname but I glared at him and his bored face went to a grin.

"Tara yes but she recently graduated from this class convenient isn't it."

"Entirely." I walked over and dropped my notebook on the table.

"What magical potion are we making Cel." I looked into his cauldron and soon enough I realized his was the sour one. "Wait let me guess is it a drink to make someone drop dead from a whiff."

"Your still mad about the car thing."

"Well I thought you were a cool guy till now." I tried waving the smell away. "Literally what are you trying to make."

"Uhm Professor assigned me to make a sleeping potion."

"I don't think this would make anyone fall asleep." I raised my hand the professor started walking over.

"What are you doing." He tried forcing my hand down.

"So this is the bitter sour aroma I was smelling."

"I'm guessing this isn't a sleep potion." I pointed out.

"Not at all it smells like rotting sourdough bread." He plugged his nose. "Throw that away this instant."

"I agree." I looked over at Celsus he gave me a look like he was going to kill me and he turned off the heat grabbing the cauldron with his bare hands. "How are you doing that." I looked amazed.

"One of my skills Raven." He growled and walked to the back dumping the gross liquid into a sink and threw the cauldron back.

"So where is the recipe." I looked around.

"It isn't just a recipe." He handed an old yellow rolled up paper over.

"You have to have magical abilities for this to work."

"Nice to know." I looked down at the recipe.

_The Sleeping Spell_

_A cup of holy water_

_Five drops of lavender oil_

_Three petals of a black rose_

_A dash of Opium Poppy flower seed pods_

_two feathers of a female Snow Owl_

_Two drops of mystical blood_

_Last for two to three days._

"How did you get this to smell like vinegar soup?"

"Well you see the blood of the mystical person is us, and I can't control my powers to well."

"So your blood smells like vinegar makes tons of sense."

"Well then you make it." He growled again.

"Fine." I ignored him and walked up to the table filled with tons of plants and other weird things. I saw a table filled with liquids. Maybe that's where the holy water is and sure enough I found a jar labeled holy water. I poured it into wooden cup and brought the holy water over to the cauldron. I walked back gathering all my needed supplies. I sat down satisfied and turned on the heat. I poured in the holy water. "Hmm five drops of lavender oil." I dropped the sweet-smelling rose petals in and about how much a dash of poppy flower seed pods and the two feathers of the snow owl. Uhmmmmm what do I prick my finger with? "Uh Cel." He ignored me. "Hey mister grumpy pants what do I prick my finger with?"

"Sleeping beauty's Spindle."

"Funny Celsus."

He grabbed a black needle. "It's clean just prick your finger and wallah." I grabbed the needle from him.

"Why is there always blood." I groaned.

"Well blood is the root to all things princess." I glared. I pricked my finger to get it over with.

"Ouch." I flinched my finger now pulsing. I put finger over the sweet-smelling cauldron and I let one drop fall in and another one, then poof glittery black smoke hit my face and I got a dark chocolate aroma filling my nose. Everybody turned around in awe as the shimmering black smoke faded. I looked down and my potion looked like hot dark chocolate in a bowl I wanted to drink some so badly. "Did it work?" I looked up at Professor Farro his mouth wide open. "What." I blinked.

"Is this your first time ." He walked over but his surprised look.

"Uhm I don't think I ever done this before." I grinned.

"You made a sleeping spell all right."

"Yours is quite unique usually its warm milk and occasionally hot chocolate, but never dark chocolate."

"This sleeping spell might last a week or even longer." He answered approvingly. "Cel you got an A by a miracle." Before the professor looked at me I snuck my vial that I got when the smoke poofed this could come in handy with my escape out of here. "I will have to do some testing on this." He put on gloves and grabbed the cauldron taking it into a room on the side.

"I deserve a thank you." I smiled.

"Well let's call it even I saw what you snuck."

"Don't you dare tell anybody."

"Well if you don't want me to you owe me a favor."

"What." I whispered.

"That or I tell what you are trying to do." He smirked

"Fine deal." I shook his hand. The bell rang right then and Lyla was there to show me to my next class. Finally after my magical history class of how magic beings got here on the Mayflower I walked out to the lunchroom. I looked at all the round tables and benches each one pearly white with a lace umbrella over them which would'nt have make sense since no windows, but since the room was so bright it worked. The wooden floor had a burned tree design across the whole floor. I walked towards a huge long wooden table with lots of food filling up every space. I arrived there and a girl with sandy hair looked at me and backed away. "Judgy aren't we shouldn't listen to rumors." She glared and walked away. I grabbed a roll, tons of strawberries and banana's. "Oh pancakes." I plopped it onto my big plate on the tray. While I was pouring syrup someone bumped into me almost having syrup go all over my dress. "Hey watch it." I glared turning around. And it was Cavan I glared even more.

"Miss me?"

"Not one bit." I started walking off.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with me?" He grinned.

"I'm perfectly sure, go sit with your other jock friends."

"We don't have jocks this isn't human school."

"Well I prefer that over this." He followed me.

"Hey Cavan where are you going." A group of guys stared at him.

"You said there weren't any jocks" I smirked.

"Why are you even talking to this girl." The tallest guy barked.

"Why are even friends with this guy?" I mimicked

"Hey watch it girl" he barked once more.

"Are you the one with possession powers?" I twirled my hair all calmly

"Are you possessing Cavan?" A girl from the side accused.

"Why would I posses Cavan of all people?"

"That's explains it, he would never dance with a freak show like you?" She grinned.

"Watch what you say you might choke on it." I shot daggers.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." I smirked.

"Guys just leave her alone."

"No way why would we listen to you your possessed." Another guy stated.

"How about you and your friends just go away Cavan."

"Why would he listen to you." The girl glared once again.

"You need to keep your bratty mouth shut remember."

"Why should I care."

"because now you have a stain on your shirt." I threw my pancakes having them land on her shirt.

"Ahhhh." "Tell me you didn't just do this?"

"Well I did so." I shrugged grinning. She threw her tray at me and I duck having mashed potatoes hit Ilo square in the face.

"Ilo oh my gosh I am so sorry." She apologized.

"Wait didn't you just throw that at Raven." He wiped the mashed potatoes off his eyes. He bent over grabbed the syrup container and threw the syrup in the air having the syrup going on us and others that were near. "Food fight!" He yelled. The lunchroom turned into chaos with fruit flying everywhere. I walked over grabbed the gravy and threw it all on Ilo.

"Now you match." I laughed my head off.

"Did you really just do that." He chuckled and ran after me with pancakes.

"You'll never get me alive." I screamed giggling like a maniac. Lyla bumped right into me. "Lyla lets team up together." Right as I said that strawberries got thrown at us and we screamed and laughed. "Let's run and get back up."

"I can't believe I got Ilo to start this."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him to start a food fight right after you threw a pancake at Tara." She laughed.

"That's Tara." I laughed. " I would never expect Ilo to do this." I laughed even harder.

"Queitttt." Sarha's voice rang throughout the room. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks and I dropped my whipped cream ammo. "Who did this?" Everyone looked at Me, Lyla, Ilo, and Cavan. "You four to my office now." We all looked at each other freaked out. Thats how I became like this a syrupy mess.

**Okay this chapter was a tough one. I got writers block for about three days. And when I did get my inspiration I lost all my work twice so I put my blood sweat and tears into this. :) tell me if there is mistakes, because I'm pretty sure one thing won't make sense.**


	14. Sticky Situation

**Raven**

Mrs. Sarha was fuming with rage. "How on earth did this happen." She stared right into my eyes.

"Well you know a piece of food hits someone and it's a chain reaction. I learned that in science."

"I don't want any of your nonsense." She waved her finger. She looked like she was going to snap. "Now tell me what happened." She ordered. I looked at my syrup soaked notebook. Probably not a good time to ask.

"Well maybe you should ask Cavan's friends to back off." I glared over at him.

"Raven! Just tell me." She yelled. I flinched from her violet eyes crackling.

"I started it." I confessed. "I don't think you want my excuse on why." I said.

"You've got that right the rest of you can leave." She looked at all three of them.

"I object." Lyla stood up.

"She deserves an explanation."

"Lyla don't question me."

"I started the food fight!" Lyla yelled.

"No I started the food fight!" Ilo stood up.

"No I am Sparticus!" I exclaimed. Cavan started laughing loudly. Sarha glowered. "Sorry I couldn't help it." I sheepishly grinned.

"Mrs. Sarha please hear me out." She pleaded.

"You have ten seconds." She replied.

"Thank you so much."

"Ten nine."

"Raven got insulted."

"Eight."

"She threw pancakes at Tara."

"Seven."

"I told Ilo to start the food fight."

"Six."

"Tara threw mashed potatoes at her and it hit Ilo."

"Four."

"Ilo threw syrup in the air and that's how it started." She gasped for breath for talking so fast.

"I see." She walked to her seat and sat down. "Is Cavan innocent?"

"Yes!" He jumped off his chair.

"All of you quiet down and sit!" We all sat down silent. "Now Raven is he innocent?"

"Of the food fight yes." I looked over at him.

"Then you are free."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"But Raven what did you mean by that?"

"He needs to leave me alone."

"And why is that." She crossed her leg over the other one.

"Rumors have spread that I'm possessing him."

"Really." She looked at Cavan. "I hear by declare that you can not go look, talk, or even think of her."

"All of those are kind of impossible." He grinned at me.

"I said not to look." She ordered. "Or you will get a punishment you won't like."

"Yes mam." He saluted and winked at me. "Last time I'm going to look at you might as well make it worth it." I gave a disgusted look.

"Go before I make you join their punishment."

"But then I'd be looking at her." He grinned.

"Leave!" He ran out before she could do anything else. "Now for your punishment." We all groaned. "Choices have consequences." "You will have to clean up the mess you made."

"But." Lyla said.

"Ah ah ah." She waved her finger back and forth. "Consequences." Lyla shrank back down sighing. "You all for a week will clean the lunchroom."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Lyla you are trying my patience today." My wicked stepmother sat back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. "Now go I don't have time for your silliness." We all said yes mam and walked out.

"Why didn't you drag Cavan down with us he is the reason you threw the pancakes." Lyla argued.

"No Tara's comment is the reason."

"Cavan is the beginning of the chain reaction to all of this."

"I suppose so, but it was my bad self-control that started the food fight." I quickly responded back. We walked into the elevator and I pressed floor 30 "What if you guys just help me escape."

"Its to hard unless you have an official graduation to be able to leave." She answered

"But Celsus goes to class."

"He is an exception, but you still go to classes after you graduate. It's like going to college leaving home."

"Makes sense." I replied. "One question."

"Yes."

"Why do we have no windows?"

"Only graduates are allowed to know." Ilo answered.

"It could be our little secret." I batted my eyes. The elevator dinged on floor 12.

"My stop." Ilo said ignoring my pressuring. "Now I have to get this gravy scent off me." He looked at me smiling.

"Same with this syrup Ilo." I laughed. We arrived at floor 30 and Lyla walked me into my personal prison and closed the door. I sighed setting my ruined notebook on the wooden desk and walked into the bathroom. "I'm a mess." I laughed at myself. My hair sticky, make up smeared, and a ruined dress. I threw my nonmissing shoe into the trash can. "Grease to syrup." I smiled

**Oh no what will you do. Cavan can't talk to her. Where will we get our flirting fix?**


	15. Letters to my Raven

I dried my hair with my pearly white towel. Awww how it feels to be clean of today's incidents. I had my ruined dress thrown into the trash. I picked up the vial on the bathroom counter. "How do I hide a thing like you?" I walked out studying my stolen potion. I noticed a glimpse of white near the door and I set the vial next to my sticky notebook. I looked closer and realized it was an envelope. I hurried and grabbed it. I turned the back of the envelope and cursive words spelled. _To Raven. _I tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Raven,_

_You make it so hard for a man to charm you._ **( Cavan Really.** )_ Mrs. Sarha never mentioned to me that I couldn't write to you._ **( Very funny )**Before_ you go storming right back to her please read the whole letter you won't regret it. I am so sorry for causing you distress. If I wasn't persistent about having that dance with you. You wouldn't have gotten insulted. No one deserves to be judged by their parents past, believe me I know. I don't know why I am telling you this, but ever since my father left to go with another women Isana and I have been judged greatly. I am labeled a future cheater even though I have never married or have ever cheated on a women. Let me tell you a story. A story about a raven._ **( I smiled.** ) Once there was a beautiful white bird and she is called the raven. One day when the raven was flying through the cool white clouds. A vain white swan saw her and instantly was jealous of her shining beauty. "I will not stand here and let her be next to my beauty." The swan said to herself and soon an idea clicked in her head. She flew over to the day dreamy raven. "Hello isn't it a beautiful day." She struck up a conversation. "It's absolutely wonderful." The raven closed her eyes breathing in the sweet air. "If only we could have the sun to fly around." The swan shook her head. "The sun?" The raven questioned. "It is said that the world will forever be beautiful if a brave soul ventures up to bring the star down." The swan looked up smiling. "But always every bird doesn't have enough heart to try." The raven looked up staring at the beautiful sun. "But we will never have the beautiful sunrise or sunset." The Raven replied. " Oh but it is far more beautiful than a thousand sunsets and rises." "I would fly up there, but I am not as strong as you." Before the swan could say anything else the raven was flying towards the sun. "You naïve little bird." She cackled. The raven full of confidence flew higher and higher, but she started feeling hot. "I must have courage." She pushed on. It got hotter and hotter. "I must have heart." She felt a burning pain and she fell down through the clouds. A wise owl was awake and saw the disastrous scene and flew down catching her. "My poor darling you've gotten deceived by this evil swan." He soothed her burns. "Why would she do such a thing." The raven cried. "Sometimes people hate to have pure beauty in the world. A few weeks later the raven got healed but her scorched feathers stayed. That is how the raven turned black. But the swan didn't go unpunished the owl cursed the swan to be forever desired. Making kings and queens hunt them down for a feast. The raven was still beautiful and full of courage and heart. The end. I will write more for you my beautiful raven.

Sincerely,

Cavan.

I folded the letter back up and slid it back into the envelope. He wrote so beautifully and deep. A tear escaped from my eye and fell onto the paper. It had so much meaning to me. I stood up and grabbed a book called Romeo and Juliet and put his letter inside. I grabbed the vial and stuffed it inside the jacket I was wearing. Its better to keep it with me then anybody searching the room. Will the raven ever turn white again? I questioned. A slight knock was at the door and I would assume that is Lyla. "I'm readyyyy." I opened the door pouting. Cavan stood there grinning wickedly. "Cavan what is up with that face."

"I'm not Cavan."

"Wha." And he brought out a shot jabbing it in my arm. He grabbed my mouth before I could scream. I tried kicking and screaming. The world started turning and fading into a dark black. "Easier than I thought." The man laughed not Cavan's voice anymore.

**How did this intruder get in? Ahhhh**


	16. Motivation

**Chrissa**

A few days ago I got a text message. It said _Raven is alive if you want to see her again walk outside._ Of course I ran outside but I got knocked out and woke up in some kind of warehouse. Why do criminals always pick warehouses?

"Can you please be somebody else it's getting on my nerves." I heard Ravens voice.

"Raven." I whispered.

"Hey she's awake." a big burly man yelled.

"Finally you knocked her out pretty hard." Trevor walked over.

"What why are you here?" I glared.

"Chrissa?" Raven looked towards my voice tied up in chair her hair a mess.

"Raven." I sobbed.

"I was going to try to write to you but this shape shifter kidnapped me before I could."

"Shape shifter?" I looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"First of all Trevor isn't really Trevor he is this flirty arrogant telekinesis jerk named Cavan." "This guy here picked to shape shift into him." She looked at me seriously. "And my biological parents were evil dictators that wanted to enslave humans."

"Okay what drugs have you given her?"

"Chrissa I'm serious."

"She is telling the truth." Trevor I mean Cavan or whatever said.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. Cavan started to shape differently and look exactly like me. "Whoa am I on drugs."

"Chrissa can you be like five years old again and believe in magic." Raven pleaded.

"So if it is magic not Shrooms." "Why am I here?"

"So you two can be united." The second me sarcastically said. "You are her motivation."

"You don't mean like a cheerleader do you?" I groaned.

"I told you I don't know how to use my powers!" Raven yelled.

"Oh we know you don't, you need to unlock them." He replied grinning. " I think your best friend will be motivation enough."

"Uhm can't we just talk this out." I whined.

"Rock come here." The shape shifter said.

"Rock that his name." I laughed.

"I wouldn't be insulting he might be your murderer or savior." Evil me grinned. "Now Raven try to concentrate on feeling your power." She closed her eyes breathing in and out. "It has always been inside you locked away." Raven head started to droop down. "Breath in and out, now there is a key do you see it."

"Yes." she said robotically.

"Good now focus on the door."

"I don't see the door." She answered back.

"A key hole."

"I see it."

"You have felt this your whole life but you haven't been able to use it. "Release your powers." Raven's eyes shot open and she screamed.

"Put it back!" She tried getting out of her ropes.

"I am sorry but you can't." He grinned. "Let Chrissa go." Rock dropped me onto the ground. "Don't you feel all the power its corrupting you."

"No I'm not letting it."

"Soon it will take over." He laughed cutting the ropes off. Raven fell to the ground screaming.

"Please stop it." She cried out.

"It will stop if let your darkness take over." Her whimpering stopped and she looked up wickedly.

"Your dead my friend thank you for releasing me."

"No Raven we are your allies."

"Then why was I tied to a chair almost about to kill my friend." She glared. "It is your time to die." She brought out her hand.

"Please I beg of you." He shrank up in fear. She looked up at Rock. "Listen to me closely when I say this." He nodded frightened.

**She is evil oh no**


	17. Damsel in Distress

**Raven**

So um hey so let's see. Where were we. Oh yah you just got informed that I've been tied up to a chair a stupid shape shifter trying to control me and my powers. Chrissa is in shock on the ground and Rock and the Shape shifter are begging for their lives.

"You both will die slowly and surely each second very excruciating." I grinned wickedly.

"Please let us go we weren't going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe that!." I yelled furious. "You were going to kill her!

"Please." The shape shifter started crying.

"Say that again!" I ordered.

"Please! Have mercy." He screamed. I walked right up to his face grabbing his shirt. "I wi-l-l do an-y-th-thing." His eyes widened.

"That's more like it." I let go standing back. "First of all don't look like my friend Chrissa." He changed into a Latina woman with a scar down her face.

"You're a women." I smirked.

"Yes this is my true form." She whimpered.

"That explains why you were such a whimp."

"Now listen closely again." I smiled she nodded and Rock stood there in awe. "You've been punked." I winked. Cavan dropped down from the ceiling with his twin sister Isana.

"Did you think a simple hypnosis would unlock her powers." Isana growled. "She might spare you mercy but the councils won't."

"What!" The Latina woman yelled. "How could you do that to me, I worked so hard to find and get you here."

"Well you deserved it." I glared. Isana closed her eyes and they both fell asleep plopping onto the ground.

"Nice improvising Raven." Cavan winked.

"Hey no looking remember." I teased.

"I shouldn't have had you go on that date." Chrissa was standing up with a straight face.

"I have so much to tell you." I smiled.

"No don't tell her anymore." Isana interrupted our reunion.

"What why?" She asked.

"You are not to know of our races, and be able to walk freely." Isana walked closer. "I have to wipe your memory of these last few days."

"Well then, I'll stay with your kind." She comprmised.

"It is more complicated than that." "You have to have our council's approval, your parents and friends will be wondering where you are." "You will not be able to see the sky for years, unless you go to different states, you have to be careful."

"I don't care I would rather be imprisoned with my best friend, than be worried sick and think she is dead."

"You can't go back, after a year and if you can't take it anymore, your whole year will get wiped away."

"If I go crazy I go crazy." She smiled. "Plus I have a chance to be in a world of powers, would be stupid not to take it."

"Are you sure, you will lose your social life." I grinned from ear to ear.

"It already went down the drain when you left." She ran right over to me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. " You can't even imagine how hard it was for me." She sobbed. "Oh my gosh." She let go of me. I gasped and breathed in all the sweet air I could. "What about Nick?" She wiped away her tears.

"Um Nick." "He is er... my brother."

"What I've been shipping you two guys together since seventh grade."

"Will I make it better if I said half-brother."

"So wait when his jaw dropped what did that mean."

"You were peeping through the window's." I accused.

"Maybe."

"I'm not sure what that meant, maybe he was surprised I could look that way." I answered.

"I hope so." She laughed.

"You have to tell me everything from beginning to end." She went right by my side. "Every single detail." We walked out into the sunset with our captures in the air floating behind us.

**Damsel in distress I think not. Raven became the awesome hero in this chapter. Thought she was the villain for a second huh.**


	18. News Flash

**Kari**

"Hey Peter hurry up!" I knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Five more minutes." He yelled through the shower.

"You like been in there for thirty minutes and I need to get ready!" I barked. Why people take a shower in the mornings we will never know.

"Shut up!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked into the barely used kitchen and sat on a stool. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The dramatic song for the news came on.

**" We have Breaking News yet again another teenage girl has disappeared here in Albion Wisconsin."**

**"That's shocking Bill I would keep your doors locked tonight.**

**" It gets even more stranger Derek. The girl is Chrissa Joan's, She is her friend. Don't you think that's a little fishy."**

I almost dropped my orange juice I grabbed out of the fridge.

**"Yes that's very fishy just like our state."**

I thought back to Nick who seemed all worried about Raven. I instantly felt guilty on how I treated him. Knowing Chrissa disappeared too made me sick. Who is this kidnapper think he is.

"Hey princess the bathroom is free." Peter walked in grumpy.

"What's your problem you got a hot shower for almost an hour."

"None of your business." He growled.

I scoffed. "Okay be that way." I ran over to the bathroom and did my makeup. Gold eyeliner with a gray smoky eyes. I applied lip gloss and walked into the garage grabbing the keys to my Mercedes car. I slid into the car and shoved my keys in. I honked the horn. "Do not make me late again." I grumbled pressing the button for the garage door to open. Still no sign of Peter. "Hurry up" I honked in between words. Peter walked out nonchalantly wearing his brown leather jacket and hair full of gel. I rolled my eyes once again and honked the horn scaring him. I laughed my head off. He opened the door and growled.

"You could have made my eardrums pop."

"That's why I did it."

"It isn't a bad idea I don't have to hear your whiny voice anymore." He insulted. Turning the radio in to a stupid rap song.

"Then I don't have to listen to your crappy music anymore." I turned off the radio. "My car my rules"

"Whatever." He mumbled looking out the window as I drove to school.

"Hey did you hear what happened." I looked over at him.

"What!" He looked annoyed.

"On the news another girl went missing." I frowned.

"Who was she."

"Chrissa." I answered sadly.

"Wha." His face paled.

"You knew her."

"Yes." He frowned. "If they are dead I will personally kill that man who did it I don't care if I go to prison." I parked. I went say see you later, but he wasn't there. I looked towards the stairs to the school he walked with his hands in his pockets walking slower than usual.

"I shouldn't have said that." I hit the wheel accidentally making the car honk everybody looked at me and I just smiled and walked out looking for someone similar. I spotted Nick for the first time since Raven. "Hey Nick." I waved. "I honked at you did you hear." Everybody stopped looking and went back to their conversation.

"I noticed." He bluntly replied.

"Of course." I smiled. "So I heard on the news Chrissa went missing."

"Yeah." He frowned.

"Let me just say I am so sorry for being rude to you on uhm our random date."

"Its okay." He smiled lightly. "Haven't been called dweeb in years." He chuckled.

"Ha ha yeah I'm running low on insults." I smiled.

"I'm sure you will fill right up." He beamed.

"Well I got to get to class." I waved walking away. "See you later dweeb."

"See you later Drama queen." He yelled back waving. I stuck my tongue out and walked into English class.

"I see you finally made it Kari Roberts." disapproved.

"I would like you to try to get my brothers butt out of the house." I glared.

"Watch your mouth miss Roberts." I sat down rolling my eyes as he continued his lesson about proper grammar. I opened my notebook and started drawing the red eyes that get shoved into my headaches. They looked so hurt and angry. First time I saw them I thought it was pure hatred, but I see something different. "Close your book and look up." The teacher ordered. I dropped my pencil sighing. "Can anybody tell me if this is a personification." A kid raised his hand. I zoned out again daydreaming about the dweeb date I had. The timing was just great for me to meet an actual interesting guy and his two friends go missing. Did he kidnap them? I questioned. No he has an alibi from being with me. A pounding headache appeared and I rubbed my temples. Not again. Instead of red eyes I saw Raven, she had such a determined face. The image faded away. What is happening to me. Am I getting a tumor the headache got worse.

"I got to go." I ran out of the classroom into the bathroom. I slid against the wall groaning. "Get this out of me." I whimpered. My stomach started to get nauseated. I saw Nick in a alleyway bloodied up struggling to stay awake. "Nick." I whispered. I saw a knife. "Nick!" I yelled my head ringing I felt a hand on my shoulder and I passed out.

**I got a new follower today this is for you artsy. Oh and any assumptions on what mini symbols of a story on here?**


	19. Golden Trance

**Raven**

Its been a few weeks since our kidnappings from the shape shifter I'm not sure what happened to Rock and the shape shifter, but I bet it wasn't good. I have gone to my mystical classes with no incidents. My teacher Mr. Farro says that the animal is still asleep from just a drop of my sleeping spell. "You're a wizard Harry." Played in my head. Cel is his usually grumpy self, he hasn't perfected a potion yet. I feel bad for him. Chrissa is my roommate now. They added another bed into my prison. I talk to Chrissa about every detail that happens at School. She gets a tutor that she says is to strict and rude. I wish I could take her as human show and tell or something. Haha. Cavan has left me alone for the most part. He gives winks or smiles my way when nobody is staring. I haven't got any of his romantic letters. Lyla is always being her mad self causing havoc towards Tara.

"Hey Raven." Chrissa sat on my bed snapping me out of the zone. "Let's do something fun.'

" By fun do you mean trouble?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Please I need get out of this room." She pleaded to me. "I'm going to go crazy."

"Hey you picked this life." I teased.

"Please." she bowed down to me making me laugh.

"Fine let's go." I said. She jumped up and hugged me squealing.

"How about I show you the ballroom."

"Yes." " I get to see where Cavan danced with you." She grabbed her high heel shoes and stood by the door. I could picture her as cute dog wagging its tail in excitement. I left my hair down and grabbed my leather boots I asked to be mailed. Chrissa was already out the door.

"Chrissa wait." I ran out. She stood there paralyzed looking over at a group of body guards guarding something or well someone "Chrissa." I whispered. They came closer. "Chrissa! Get in here." I yelled. The body guards didn't even flinch. I walked out and moved her out-of-the-way. "Sorry.' I smiled. One grunted and they kept moving. That's when I saw golden eyes. They stared at me through the mass of the bodyguards. I just stared in a trance. Those eyes they were so beast like. I snapped out of it and pulled Chrissa back in the bedroom. " I think that spoils your adventure for today."

"I thought they were going to trample me literally." She shook out of it. "Oh come on please let's go to the ballroom."

"With a place reeking of body guards I think not." I grabbed the Romeo and Juliet book.

"You read Shakespeare." Chrissa raised her eyebrows. "What is that witch boarding school doing to you."

"I get bored."

"You fix up a broken down car in the junk yard when you get bored." "Not read a romantic Shakespearean book."

"Don't insult the great Shakespeare, besides you don't know what I like to read."

"You are by far not a romantic." She grabbed the book from my hands. "You have read it everyday what's in here."

"Give it back I'll possess you."

"Haha yah right." She flipped through the book. "Found it." She brought out the letter. "Love notes I see."

"Its nothing!" I ran and tackled her knocking us both on the bed. "Give it back." I tried grabbing the letter.

"Yeah right." She tickled me and I rolled of the bed laughing. "Dear Raven why do you make it so hard for a man to charm you." She said emphasizing charm. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She grinned. I stood up and grabbed the letter from her hands.

"I didn't think it was that important." I defended.

"Uh huh." "If it isn't that important why won't you let me read it."

"I'm sparing you from his silliness.".

" He pulled one of your heart-strings huh." She smirked.

"Just stop please." I whined.

"Yeah right." Chrissa laughed.

"Fine I will tell you a summary." "But you have to leave me alone about this topic okay."

"I promise." She laughed.

"I'm serious Chrissa."

"I promise!"

"He just wrote about his parents and that he was sorry about causing trouble for me."

"That letter looked longer than that."

"It was a long apology."

"Raven spit it out."

"He wrote a story about a raven." I quickly said.

"That's all your going to give me." Her face lost hope.

"They are for my eyes only." I placed the letter back inside the book.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo." She dramatically said. "Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I no longer will be a Capulet." She winked.

"What in the world."

"I played Juliet once at school, while you caught the flu remember."

"Well that was a perfect Juliet." I bowed. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this." I replied.

"You are actually reading the book." She gasped dramatically. "You and Cavan are so like Romeo and Juliet."

"They die at the end." I answered.

"Without the ending." She corrected herself.

"I am Rosiland." I answered. "The one that lives and doesn't fall for Romeo's looks."

"You suck the fun out of everything you know that.

"It tis my job." I put the book away.

"You are the daughter of a possessing witch, and you like to play it safe." "We need to get your blood taken to see if you are actually related."

"Lyla said I was the spitting image of her."

"I guess you got your dads possessed brain."

"And I grew up as a normal teenage girl with kind parents who accepted that I wanted to be a mechanic."

"Your adoptive dad was excited."

"Yeah my mother wanted to put dresses on me, I wanted grease."

"Aren't you going crazy you can't fix anything."

"I'm going through mechanic rehab." "Yes it sucks."

"Can we pleaseeeeeee go to the ballroom."

"I already said no."

"No fair." She whined.

"Work in your studies."

"I thought I would escape school." She groaned.

"Isana think it is good to keep the mind learning." "Soon you will learn about the history of our magical kind." I encouraged. "They came from the Mayflower."

"What ahah."

"I know."

**Sorry nothing super duper exciting. But you got beast eyes.**


	20. Inside and Out

**Beasty Golden eyes.**

Her eyes went straight through my soul, as if she knew all my secrets. I felt paralyzed by her beauty. If it wasn't for my body guards I would have stayed a statue forever in that state. If she ever saw me she would run away from fear. I felt pain through my body. I am a monster inside and out. "Prince Xavier." Robert said temporarily removing me away from my depressing thoughts. "This is you room." He opened the door.

"Thank you Robert." I replied out of politeness not kindness. I have been taken here to be hidden from my so-called royal family, if you can even call them family. A real family wouldn't hide me away from embarrassment. I heard the door lock. Of course I am imprisoned here. I walked around observing the room. So this is where I am living for the rest of my life.

"I didn't think it was that important." Great my Jackal ears started eavesdropping.

"Uh huh." "If it isn't that important why won't you let me read it?"

"I'm sparing you from his silliness." My senses kicked in. It was her.

"He pulled one of your heart-strings huh." The blonde human from before said.

"Just stop please." She whined.

"Yeah right."

"Fine I will tell you a summary." "But you have to leave me alone about this topic okay."

"I promise." She laughed.

"I'm serious Chrissa."

"I promise!"

"He just wrote about his parents and that he was sorry about causing trouble for me."

"That letter looks longer than that."

"It was a long apology." She defended. I could tell she was lying I chucked.

"Raven spit it out." Raven such a beautiful name.

"He wrote a story about a raven." That's original.

"That's all you're going to give me." Chrissa said disappointed.

"They are for my eyes only." I could just feel her tease.

"Oh romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo." Chrissa's voice changed to a more desperate and dramatic sound. "Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I no longer will be a Capulet."

"What in the world " she laughed.

'I played Juliet once at school; while you caught the flu remember."

"Well that was a perfect Juliet." Raven complimented. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this" I smiled. That was very witty if her to sat. I turned out their conversation and I walked over to my bookshelf and there they were all of Shakespeare's collection of sonnets and plays. Isana must love his writing. I picked up the Romeo and Juliet book and sat down.

"Oh such a tragic love this story is." I smiled. That's why you shouldn't love.

**A prince oh my gosh can you believe it A PRINCE. There you have it fairytale people. Thank you Hailey for inspiring me to write about this man.**


	21. The Future?

**Kari**

"Are you sure she is one of them." I heard a woman's voice. My eyes fluttered open to Nick talking to a platinum blond women.

"Yes I am sure she is."

"I'm what?" I said. Ugh I have a pounding headache.

"You're awake." Nick turned around and smiled. The image of him hurt apeared in my head.

"I'm what?" I repeated more demanding.

"I need you to have an understanding mind here Kari."

"What am I!" I growled.

"You are an oracle." He answered flatly.

"Wait what, you mean like one of those prophecy people."

"Yeah."

"You expect me to believe that." I laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid."

"So you haven't had any weird dreams or images go into your head without permission."

"Well." "Um." "Maybe." "What if it's just a tumor in my brain."

"No it's not."

"How am I supposed to believe you and miss violet eyes."

"Mrs." She corrected. "Look into my eyes Kari."

"Hypnotizing won't work."

"That isn't my ability." She smiled. I stared into her eyes fiercely and I couldn't move. Her eyes darkened and crackled. Pain shot through my eyes and I screamed.

"That's enough mother." Nick ordered. She stopped.

"Well how else was I going to have her believe."

"Something less hurtful." He growled.

"Nice meeting your mom for the first time." Fireworks still shooting through my eyes "Can't wait to meet the rest of your family Nick."

"Kari you are an oracle one of the last."

"Like Avatar." I laughed.

"I didn't think miss princess watched those type of movies."

"When I have the spare time."

"Kari take this seriously you can see the future." I looked over at Nick.

"Can I be wrong."

"Most of the time you can't escape your fate." She answered. "Have you seen anything important."

"Not really just small images." I lied. "But I do have a question."

"What would that be?"

"Are you guys the reason girls are missing?"

"Yes." Nick answered.

"Thank goodness they are alive."


	22. Surprise Surprise!

**Raven**

Today is different I can feel it I walked around my room.

"Hey Raven don't burn a hole in the carpet."

"Sorry I'm just really bored." I stopped pacing back and forth.

"I can tell you keep sighing every five seconds."

"Well I'm really bored." I heard paper slide under the door.

"Oh my gosh another letter." Chrissa ran over.

"Oh no he doesn't." I opened the door and he was running to the elevator. "You won't get away with it this time." I almost got there but the elevator was closing and he winked. "Really I'm going to kill you." I banged on the elevator door.

"Marilyn I'm going to open it." She sang out.

"Don't you dare Chrissa." I ran back into the room. She was holding the letter smiling. "Give it."

"I'm not a dog."

"Are you sure about that."

"Hey." She glared. "This letter won't go into your hands until you take that back."

"What if I don't." I grinned.

"It will go down the toilet and into the sewer never to be read."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure about that." She ran into the bathroom locking the door.

"No Chrissa I'm sorry for calling you a dog." I banged at the door.

"Not good enough."

"You more than a dog, you won't do anything that you don't like. Your sassy, and I'm sorry." She opened the door and handed me the letter.

"Thank you." "Your forgiven."

"Your more than a dog you're a stubborn cat."

"Oh you are so." She turned around.

"Awesome." "Sorry for ruining your small but failed victory."

"I'm going to get you for that."

"And you will fail again."

"Maybe." She smirked like she already got something up her sleeve. I turned my attention to the letter and I tore it open.

_Dear White Raven,_

_ It has been awhile since my last letter. I've been quite unsatisfied with our secret exchanged glances in the hallways. I want to hear your gorgeous voice once again. Which I will any second once I slide in the letter under the door. I can't wait to hear you yell for me to stop in my tracks. **(So your a mind reader eh.) ** Raven I don't have a story today, but I have something else to show you. I've talked to Lyla to lead to my surprise. She will knock on your door any second after your done with this letter._

_ Love,_

_ Cavan_

I folded the letter and slid iit back into the envelope.

"So Raven what did he write." Chrissa slyly grinned.

"He intends to have a secret meeting with me." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh really."

"Something like that its a surprise."

"Can I come."

"No I don't think your invited sorry."

"Why can't I have a romance."

"It's not a romance, maybe you'll meet a decent guy here." There was a tap on the door. "Let me guess Lyla." I swung open the door.

"Have you read the letter." She asked with a FBI agent voice.

"Why yes I have." Lyla blind folded me. "What's this for?"

"No questions."

"Uhm making sure your not leading me to my death." "What dress was I wearing at the banquet."

"Uh green." I panicked oh my gosh I'm getting kidnapped again.

**Green what ahhhh. Anyways I gave a so if you want to ask me anything. Its Jessa Jeccabelle**


	23. The Cruel World

**Xaviar **

_This world is wrong. The people who are blessed are either cruel or ignorant. The people who aren't suffer from that. Why do you think the world is messed up? Its because of the perfectly cruel people control it. That's why there is a crazy world. Because the "perfect" people abuse us. They ruin the outcasts, and they ruin the world. _

_***knock *knock.** _

I lifted my pen from my journal and looked up at the door. Who would want to talk to me? I closed my book

_***knock *knock** _

"May I come in." Isana said through the door.

"Its not like I can let you in."

"That doesn't mean I don't give you the liberty to choose who can come in or not, because you are locked in." Mrs. Sahra she is very wise.

"Yes you can come in." The lock opened and she walked in.

"Thank you." She bowed.

"You don't have to do that ." I suggested.

"You are still a prince and I will respect you like one."

"My blood is of royalty, but I don't want that." I ordered.

"Yes Xaviar."

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Everybody needs to be talked to even you." She answered.

"I prefer to be alone to myself."

"I don't believe that, your circumstances made you have to adjust to live that way."

"Why are you here?" I repeated. I didn't like how right she was.

"Xaviar this is my place and in my place everybody accepts each other." "I want to throw a masquerade ball."

"A little contradicting don't you think"

"But there's a reason."

"And what would be that reason?"

"You have to find that out for yourself." "You will be going I already announced that royalty is coming for the ball." "All the women are excited and getting all beautiful just to see you."

"That's a first." I joked.

"So your going."

"Yes." I didn't want to, but the paralyzing girl might be there.


	24. Fresh air

**Raven**

"ha ha I'm joking, your face when I said green." She laughed. "It was a cream color."

"Lyla don't scare me like that."

"It was to perfect." She laughed more and I made a growl. Lyla guided me into the elevator out into a random floor and I got pushed out another door. A cold breeze went past me. I smiled its fresh air. Its freaking fresh air, if I wasn't blind I would jump up and down right now.

"Can I look?" I excitedly grinned.

"No sorry you can't know where your imprisoned." I heard a motorcycle engine go off and Lyla pushed me towards the sound.

"Lyla." I stumbled and strong arms caught me.

"Are you ready to fly raven." Cavan voice sent chills down my back. I could feel his smirk.

"Depends if it's a beat up cheap ride."

"I promise you it isn't. He grabbed my hand helping me on the motorcycle once I got seated. He took his seat on the front. "Let me help you with this." He grabbed my face and I gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing." He chuckled. I was about to book it. I felt a helmet placed onto my head.

"Oh." I knew I was blushing.

"Let's fly." And he took off I grabbed him before I could fall off. The aromas filled the air that I took for granted before. Everything is dark, but I felt so alive. Cars zoomed by honking at our ridiculous speed. The wind whipped against my hair once again. I laughed like a maniac oh it felt so good to be outside. After an hour of driving Cavan finally parked not saying a word. He shifted getting off the bike and he took my helmet off. "Follow me." He took back my hand and guided me onto the soft green grass. "Okay turn a little bit to the left." I turned. "Okay." He took my blindfold off and I gasped.

"This is beautiful." I smiled at the blue blue sky, white clouds danced around with the wind. I leaned against the oak tree right besides me. "Thank you." The sun soaked me in rays of warmth.

"Your welcome." He leaned next to me. "Besides you needed fresh air, that's why I couldn't charm you."

"Ha ha that's what you think."

"Oh and that's your new motorcycle." He looked over at the road smiling. I turned my head and my jaw dropped. A brand new white Ducati motorcycle. "No." "That's mine?" I pointed at myself.

"All yours." He handed me the keys and I took them running right over.

**Sorry School started and I can barely get a break. Take this as a offering. You got a little romance **


	25. Sushi is all I Want

**Raven**

I was focusing on trying to use chopsticks on my sushi lunch that I didn't even notice the graceful walk of someone important. Everybody went silent and I looked up dropping my sushi that I had finally managed to pick up. Isana stood there smiling. "Hello my subjects." Everybody said hello back. "Today is a special day." Well of course we are having Japanese lunch from the request of spoiled princess Kammi. "We have a newcomer to welcome into Cathmore." She stared at me and I gave her a look of Did you abduct this person too? She looked away smiling. "A prince." All the empty-headed girls started whispering. I rolled my eyes. You are interrupting lunch just to tell me more spoiled royalty are joining this jerk fest. I looked back down attempting to get my sushi again. "We will be having a masquerade ball." Now the girls squealed and everybody else started murmuring. I just want to eat and sleep that's all I want okay. I don't want to deal with another dance count me out. "I expect each and every one of you to be there, he is an important man to Cathmore." She looked at me knowing I wanted to skip this. I could drink the sleeping spell, would this count as an emergency. "The ball is in five days now enjoy your lunch." Thank you. She walked off and everybody started talking about the dance.

"Five days that isn't enough time to get ready." I heard Tara in the background. I laughed.

"A prince." Lyla gasped acting like all the other girls ."Isn't this interesting?"She nudged me.

"Hey I am the only prince that's interesting." Ilo claimed. Making both of us laugh. "What its true" He smiled.

"If you say so." I laughed. "I am not going."

"What you are going." She demanded.

"Yeah right, I want sleep not sore feet."

"What about Cavan?" I thought about the motorcycle moment together. But I shook my head.

"What about him."

"Oh my gosh Raven, he is writing you romantic letters, he bought you a Ducati motorcycle." "You really are hard to charm."

"Did you read my letters."

"What me never." she grinned."Just a peek."

"Seriously I need a new hiding spot."

"By the way I think wants you there."

"Yeah I saw her look of evilness."

"You can't escape her demands."

"We'll see about that."

**I am so sorry I made a mistake and wrote Isana instead of **


	26. Time Stops

**Raven**

"It's called a masquerade ball for a reason Lyla." She hovered around me with pleading eyes. "You can't help me with my mask or dress, hidden identities remember."

"Oh come on Raven why not?" Her puppy dog eyes got even bigger and I had a sudden impulse to give in .

"Hey none of your emotion manipulating." I glared.

"What I would never do that, that was all you." She slyly smiled.

"Well your really easy to spot out with your mood ring hair." I huffed. "If you talk to me the whole time at the ball they will figure out it is me." "It's supposed to be a mystery and beside I would like for once not everybody worried I am going to possess them."

"Fine I'll pretend I don't know you. "Pleassssse." She tried pushing into my room, but I quickly slammed the door. "Hey don't you think that is rude."

"Well how else am I going to keep you out." I shouted through the door.

"What if I get lonely." I could feel her pouting.

"You won't get lonely you have that magical prince that you charmed." I laughed.

"Take that back." She pounded on the door making me jump.

"Well its to late, besides your probably blushing which is so worth it."

"Hmmph." I heard footsteps and the elevator ding. Finally alone at last. I looked over at the golden dress on my bed just waiting there for me to jump into. I walked into the bathroom loosely braiding my dark raven black hair leaving curls out cascading down my neck. I added on subtle pink lipstick and natural brown eye shadow. I looked down at my white-winged mask and sighed. Why am I even going to this ball? I looked up barely recognizing myself, usually Lyla is putting me in dark flashy clothes and bright red lips nobody will expect it is me. I smiled. Not even Chrissa. I walked out and grabbed my silky ruffled ball gown. I quickly changed into it. the golden dress fit my body quiet well I almost felt like I was wearing a corset. I took one last look at the mirror and sighed walking out into the elevator and out into the ball room. Laughing and giggles filled the air. I could almost smell the girls greed on intending to snatch the prince. There is going to be some serious cat fights. I quickly spotted Lyla when I walked into the overwhelming room filled with tables of silver goblets and plates. She spun around in her dark red flowing dress with a black corset. Her mask light grey with swirling intricate designs inside. She looked over at me for a second examining me and walked away. I smiled she didn't even notice me. I turned around about to sit down on a seat when I bumped into a white-haired masked guy. Cel's red eyes glared at who dared to bump into him, but then softened.

"Sorry milady." I nodded timidly not answering I knew he would recognize my voice. "Your name is?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Ara." I said softly masking my real voice.

"Ara that's a beautiful name." "Have we met." He asked innocently. I tried to not roll my eyes on how fake he was being.

"I don't think we have." I bit back my laugh at how clueless I acted.

"You really haven't seen me." "I do have white hair you know." I shook my head no. "Well Ara would you like to dance." I looked at the chair longingly, but decided to not refuse.

"Yes that would be wonderful." I smiled sweetly. He grabbed my oh so delicate hand sweeping me onto the dance floor.

"Ara." He looked intently at me. "Who are you really?" Of course he would figure out that was a fake name.

"I'm just a girl in a golden dress." I tried to not snap back at him.

"You just seem so familiar are you sure I don't know you."

"You might." I whimsically replied. "Besides we aren't allowed to reveal ourselves till the clock strikes twelve."

"It can just be between you and me Ara." I was about to slap him with his pushy nonsense. When a cool calm voice interrupted.

"May I have this dance with this beautiful maiden." I looked to the side stopping our dance and looked at his mask it was black and gold the face of a jackal. I gasped. His eyes they were gold. I felt caught in a trap did he recognize me from before. Cel looked agitated but let go of me bowing and walked off. "I saw a troubled look on your face." I still stood there entranced by his eyes. "So would you like to have this dance." He held out his hand. I soon snapped myself out of it.

"Uh yes thank you." I quickly grasped his hand and I instantly felt sparks I looked up to see if he noticed, but all he kept was his gentle smile. He held me tight taking me across into the middle of the dance floor. "I'm warning you I am not that skilled in the art of dancing."

"If you mean stepping accidentally on my shoes, don't worry I can handle that." He chuckled. I smiled. "What do you think of this ball?"

I frowned. "You mean welcoming a new arrogant brat into this place Sahra calls home. No I would rather be asleep on my bed."

"Arrogant huh." He smiled. "Well that makes two of us I really didn't want to be here watching girls running around trying to find him.'

"Each empty headed girl waiting for their fairy tale dream to come true." I shook my head. " I wish I could escape this prison."

"Escape?"

"I kind of was abducted and forced to live here." His golden eye flashed over to Mrs. Sarha.

"She thinks she is in power of everyone." His jaw tightened.

"Of course everyone knows that." I looked at Sarha. "I have to learn to accept her somehow."

"And why is that?'

"How else am I going to get out of here unless she doesn't trust me."

"So an escape plan." He grinned. "Can I join."

"Well we could try to sneak out while the ball is in place." I joked.

"That would work, but I think she'll notice two people trying to walk out."

"Why does she have to be clever." I groaned.

"Do you have any other plans." He looked at me intently with his shining beautiful golden eyes.

"I don't know you. Why would I trust you."

"Well I don't know you." He pointed out.

"Well lets start tell me your name."

"Jack." He smiled.

"Yah right Jackal."

"What is your name?" He questioned.

"Ara."

"We both started off with lying about our names." He held me closer. "How can we trust each other if we don't know each other." He said slowly, electrifying shivers traveled down my spine.

"If I tell you my name you will immediately run." I answered trying to concentrate from him being so close.

"If I tell you my name you surely would run." He looked deep into my eyes and my heart skipped.

"Are you challenging me Jack." I smiled.

"Ara you would surly run." He teased looking at my lips. I felt as if my whole body was twirling as he stared.

"You don't know me to well." I replied back. He leaned in and looked back up at me. I felt as if time stood still.

**Mwhahahhahhahaahha Yeah I'm stopping here and there is nothing you can do about it.**


	27. Three for the Show

**Chrissa**

That has to be her I smiled as the mysterious jackal man swept her away from Cel's grasp. I wore a silver butterfly mask and a white ruffled ballgown. Nobody would recognize me anyways since I'm a human in a weird non-human hide-out. I looked around the mass of masked people and I saw Lyla laughing and flirting with everyone. A blonde girl walked right beside me. She wore a sparkling red dress and golden mask. "Raven knows how to entrance a man doesn't she." The women said smoothly as syrup.

"And you would be?" I turned to her.

"Well somebody you should know." She chided at me. "I know who you are Chrissa."

"Isana." I realized.

"Good deductions."

"How did you know that was Raven?"

"Easy." She took a sip from her glass and she pointed at her head.

"Oh." I nodded. "Wait does that mean you.."

"Yes I that's how I knew it her your mind is quiet open and weak." "But before you think I'm going twilight on you it is more complicated than that." "The brain is more complicated." I eyed her drink.

"Do you have any more of that?" I pointed to her glass. Her eyebrows raised.

"If I didn't know any better you can read my mind." She offered her drink and I took it sipping some to calm my nerves.

"No I could smell it." I grinned.

"I was hoping my strawberry perfume would overpower it." She joked. "Chrissa I would turn your attention back to Raven I can feel both of their chemistry it is quiet unnerving." I snapped my head and the both were standing close to each other. "And I would stop this for the best of Raven."

"Gladly." Cavan popped out of nowhere and he looked at a guy walking past them and he tripped over nothing bumping into them and out of there trance. I looked up at Cavan.

"Didn't take you for the jealous type." I accused him.

"No I just don't like the look of this guy." He eyed him.

"If you say so." I took one last sip of Isana's drink and handed it back to her.


End file.
